MAGIC
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Donghae, dewa muda yang selalu berbuat onar, dijatuhi hukuman 'pengasingan' di Bumi. Ia harus menjalani hukuman dalam wujud anak laki-laki. Bagaimana kehidupannya saat bertemu siswa manis yang memikat hatinya?/"Aku adalah dewa."/HAEHYUK/BL/Bad summary/2shoot/
1. Chapter 1

Magic

By: Kei Tsukiyomi

.

Author's Note: Terinspirasi dari komik Merupuri karya Matsuri Hino sensei :D. ingat, Cuma terinspirasi :v

Saya mendengarkan lagu "Devil" dan "Magic" pas buat nih ff. so, saya rekomen itu lagu buat di dengerin pas baca nh ff. Gak juga gak apa-apa kok.

Sebenernya ini Cuma buat konsumsi pribadi.

Warning: AU, Typo, OOC, Alur kecepetan, minim deskripsi. DLDR!

Pair: Haehyuk (Always)

^-^v

.

Malam sudah tiba. Bulan pun sudah berada di peraduannya menggantikan Matahari untuk memberikan penerangan. Biasanya di waktu ini akan digunakan untuk beristirahat, tetapi hal seperti itu sepertinya tidak berlaku bagi pemuda ini.

Jauh di atas langit sana terdapat Negeri sihir yang di tinggali para Dewa-Dewi. Tempat yang seharusnya tenang tetapi tidak berkat ulah seorang dewa muda berambut brunette ini.

"Ada apa lagi ini?" suara berat dan berwibawa yang terdengar di tengah –tengah kebisingan itu menginterupsi beberapa dewa-dewi di ruangan itu. Mereka menoleh dan terlihat gugup begitu mengetahui siapa yang berbicara barusan. Pimpinan mereka.

"Maaf tuan, dewa muda Aiden berulah lagi," jawab salah satu diantara mereka pelan. Tetua dewa itu menghela nafas lelah.

"Apalagi yang dilakukan anakku itu?"

"Dewa Aiden merusak beberapa agenda yang sudah terjadwal, menganggu tugas para dewa lain dan masih banyak lagi tuan."

Astaga, ada apa dengan anak itu sebenarnya hingga selalu membuat kekacauan, pikir tetua dewa itu yang tak lain adalah ayah dari Aiden, dewa muda yang selalu berulah. Dipandanginya dewa-dewi yang berada di hadapannya.

"Di mana Aiden sekarang?"

"Mungkin berada di kamarnya tuan."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengurus Aiden. Kalian tolong urus masalah ini."

"Baik tuan."

Ayahanda Aiden tersebut segera bergegas menemui anak 'tersayangnya'. Ia sudah memikirkan ini baik-baik, ia akan memberikan hukuman pada anaknya itu.

.

.

Aiden tengah terduduk di pinggir jendela di dalam kamarnya dengan segelas minuman di tangan kanannya. Pandangannya tertuju pada kekacauan yang dibuatnya di bawah sana. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai. Ia tertawa puas dalam hati. Ahh… betapa menyenangkannya menjahili dewa-dewi yang sok sibuk itu.

Hazelnya ia alihkan ke pintu kamarnya yang terbuka, menampakkan ayahandanya yang berdiri menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Aiden berdiri dan melangkah mendekati ayahnya. Ia melambaikan sebelah tangannya santai dan tersenyum kekanakkan.

"Hai ayah." Kangin-ayahanda Aiden- hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan anaknya itu.

"Kali ini apa yang kau perbuat? Kelakuanmu itu sunggh merugikan yang lainnya Aiden." Aiden tersenyum polos dan membalas dengan riang.

"Aku hanya sedikit bermain-main dengan mereka kok. Aku bosan dan mereka tidak mau bermain denganku, jadi aku menjahili mereka sedikit."

"Sedikit? Kau membuat banyak masalah setelahnya. Berapa umurmu sekarang, kau sudah dewasa Aiden, berhenti bersikap kekanakan seperti itu!" Aiden hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Baik, ayah sudah memutuskannya. Kesalahanmu kali ini sudah tidak bisa ditolerir lagi. Terpaksa ayah akan menghukummu."Kangin menatap Aiden dengan sorot mata tajam dan suara yang tegas. Aiden tersenyum meremehkan.

"Hukuman apa lagi, ayah?"

"Kau akan diturunkan ke Bumi."

"APA?!"

"Kau yang memaksa ayah mengambil keputusan ini."

"Jangan bercanda ayah!" Kangin menggeleng dan menatap langsung hazel di hadapannya.

"Kau akan di turunkan di Bumi untuk belajar menjadi lebih dewasa dan menyadari kesalahanmu itu." Aiden terbelalak tidak percaya oleh keputusan ayahnya itu. Hell, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Memang ia akui ia selalu menjahili dewa-dewi di sini sejak dulu. Tapi ia rasa ayahnya ini berlebihan jika menghukum dirinya hingga turun ke Bumi.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Ayah tidak butuh jawabanmu. Besok pagi kau akan menjalani hukumanmu di Bumi dengan wujud anak laki-laki berumur 8 tahun. Kau dapat kembali ke wujud dewasamu saat malam hari tiba. Dan satu lagi, kau hanya boleh menggunakan sihirmu untuk membantu orang-orang yang membutuhkan bantuan. Tidak untuk main-main." Aiden makin membatu di tempatnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya yang dilayangkan untuk ayahnya yang kini tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Apa-apaan itu, ini tidak adil bagiku!"

"Ini adil, Aiden. Hukuman itu agar kau bisa bersikap lebih dewasa lagi. Ah, kau tenang saja, begitu kau bisa bersikap lebih dewasa, kau bisa kembali ke sini."

Aiden bersedekap dan menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan yang menusuk. Ia benar-benar tidak terima akan keputusan ayahnya yang menurutnya sudah keterlaluan ini.

"Apa? Sekarang istirahatlah, besok kau akan menjalani hukumanmu."

"Terserah." Aiden berbalik dan melompat keluar jendela. Ia mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang menembus langit malam dengan suasana hati yang kesal. Ayahnya menghela nafas dan meninggalkan kamar anaknya.

"Semoga dengan hukuman ini kau bisa lebih dewasa, nak."

.

"Huah… aku telat!"

Kamar dengan cat berwarna biru safir itu terlihat berantakan dengan sang pemilik kamar yang tengah berlarian dengan panik.

"Ke mana tugas itu? tadi malam sudah ku letakkan di meja. Aish, tamat riwayatku kalau kehilangan tugas itu, guru killer itu pasti akan memberikan hukuman yang mengerikan. Aigo, tugas~ kamu di mana hiks…" airmata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata pemuda berambut blonde itu. Ia menggigit bibirnya yang merah alami dan terduduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya dengan wajah sedih yang menggemaskan. Ia melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya dan pandangannya tertumpu pada buku yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai dekat pintu.

"Tugasku! Akhirnya ketemu!" dengan jeritan senang ia melangkah dan mendekap tugas yang sudah ia kerjakan semalaman suntuk itu dengan wajah yang berseri. Dengan cepat ia memasukan tugas itu ke dalam tasnya dan berlari ke luar.

"Aku harus cepat, kalau tidak akan ketinggalan bis."

Dengan itu, pemuda bernama –Eunhyuk- tersebut berlari sekuat tenaga. Ia memelankan laju larinya saat melewati taman yang tak begitu jauh dari ada yang mengusik penglihatannya ia memicingkan matanya dan perlahan mulai mendekat ke arah tumpukan daun kering yang berada di bawah pohon yang cukup besar. Ia membelalakan matanya kaget dan hampir menjerit begitu melihat seorang anak kecil bersurai brunette tengah terbaring di atas tumpukan daun-daun itu dengan mata terpejam. Dengan takut-takut Eunhyuk menyentuh pipi anak itu dan menepuknya pelan.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa? Hei?" hangat. Saat jemari Eunhyuk menyentuh pipi anak itu terasa hangat. Tanpa sadar ia menghembuskan nafas lega. Setidaknya fikiran buruknya yang mengira anak ini mati tidak terjadi.

"Hei." Ia mencoba menggoyangkan badan itu perlahan dan berhenti saat melihat kelopak mata itu sedikit bergerak. Ia tak tau kenapa, badannya terasa kaku saat bola mata anak itu terlihat. Hazel yang tengah menatapnya tepat di mata itu serasa melumpuhkannya. Membuatnya berdebar entah kenapa. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menatap kembali anak itu.

"Dik, kenapa kamu tidur di sini?" anak itu bangun dan terduduk di atas dedaunan itu. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan mengernyit begitu tak tau ia berada di mana.

Ah, hukumannya sudah di mulai ternyata. Ia menyadari perubahan tubuhnya yang sekarang terlihat seperti anak-anak. Ia mendesah pelan.

"Dik?"

"Aku sedang menjalani hukuman, nona cantik."

Apa bocah ini bilang barusan? Nona cantik? NONA?!

Sebuah perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Eunhyuk.

"Aku bukan nona, Aku ini laki-laki!" ucapnya kalem dengan senyuman kelewat manis. Bocah itu terlihat menatapnya tak percaya. Ia mendekat dan menjulurkan tangannya.

Puk!

Eunhyuk memandang horor pada tangan bocah itu yang berada di tubuhnya.

"Hmm… benar, kau tidak punya dada dan jakunmu kecil sekali." Eunhyuk menjerit sejadinya saat bocah itu menyentuh dadanya dan sedikit meremasnya. Ia mundur secepat yang ia bisa dan mendekap dadanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dasar bocah tidak sopan!" bocah itu hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu Eunhyuk. Wajah itu tampak imut dengan rona merah yang begitu kentara di kulit putih susunya.

"Maaf Hyungie~" Eunhyuk mundur begitu bocah itu maju. Ia kembali menjerit begitu melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku terlambat!" Eunhyuk berdiri dan secepat kilat berlari menuju halte bus yang berjarak tidak begitu jauh. Meninggalkan bocah brunette itu yang terkekeh senang melihatnya.

"Imut sekali lelaki itu, jadi ingin menggigitnya." Ia menepuk-nepuk belakangnya untuk membersihkan dedaunan yang menempel di bajunya. Ia baru sadar ia sudah mengenakan pakaian khas manusia bumi. Ia mendesah, ayahnya itu benar-benar niat 'membuangnya' ke Bumi rupanya. Ia memandang ke langit biru dan teringat ucapan ayahnya.

"Ingat Aiden, berbanyaklah berbuat kebaikan di Bumi. Dan belajarlah menjadi dewasa." Aiden hanya memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar itu. Ia dan ayahnya kini berada di ujung pembatas menuju Bumi di bawah sana. Lagi-lagi ia mendesah, ia tak habis pikir bahwa ia benar-benar akan di hukum di Bumi. Ayahnya ini sangat berlebihan menurutnya.

"Ah untuk namamu. Namamu di Bumi adalah Lee Donghae." Aiden hanya mengangguk malas. Pembatas itu sudah terbuka. Angina yang berhembus dengan cukup kencang itu membuat Aiden menutup matanya.

"Sudah waktunya, Aiden. Ingatalah selalu Aiden, Ayah menyayangimu." Dan setelahnya Aiden merasa dirinya terhempas ke bawah dan semuanya menjadi gelap dalam sekejap. Dan saat membuka matanya ia melihat sepasang manik hitam mempesona dengan paras cantik yang melihatnya dengan pandangan cemas.

"Jadi namaku Donghae ya? Cukup bagus." Donghae melihat ke arah kakinya saat merasa menginjak sesuatu. Ia berjongkok dan mengambil sebuah benda seperti kartu.

"Lee Eunhyuk." Ia membaca nama yang tertera di kartu itu. Jangan heran, sewaktu di langit sana, Donghae juga mempelajari bahasa manusia. Jadi sangat mudah baginya mempelajari tentang manusia.

Donghae membaca keseluruhan biodata yang tertera di kartu pelajar Eunhyuk.

"Jadi kau siswa SM high school? Hmm, kita akan bertemu lagi manis." Ia menyeringai dan berjalan menuju sekolah lelaki manis itu. Ia bisa dengan mudah menemukan letak sekolah itu dengan sihirnya.

.

Bel tanda istirahat telah berdentang, membuat seluruh siswa-siswi menahan jeritan senangnya setelah menempuh berjam-jam dengan pelajaran menguras otak.

Eunhyuk merenggangkan badannya yang terasa pegal. Ia menoleh begitu ada tangan yang merangkul bahunya erat.

"Yo Hyukie, kenapa kau hampir terlambat tadi pagi?" Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya imut dan memandang lelaki bersurai hitam di sampingnya yang masih merangkulnya erat.

"Aku bangun kesiangan dan hampir menghilangkan tugas Kang seongsaengnim, Khunie,"ucapnya dengan nada merajuk yang sangat manis. Nickhun, lelaki yang merangkul Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum manis dan mengacak surai blonde pemuda manis ini gemas.

"Hyukie~ ayo ke kantin." Eunhyuk menoleh ke sampingnya dan menemukan pemuda berambut ikal cokelat tengah menarik tangannya lembut.

"Kyunie."

"Ayo Hyukie, aku tau kau belum makan." Kyuhyun, pemuda jangkung dengan kulit pucat itu memandang tajam pada lengan Nickhun yang masih mendarat cantik di bahu Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk berdiri dan mengikuti Kyuhyun yang membawanya keluar kelas.

"Eunhyuk, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu, ia berada di kantor guru sekarang," ucap salah satu teman perempuannya yang baru kembali dari ruang guru.

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya di titipi pesan itu untukmu." Eunhyuk segera bergegas ke ruang guru. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Nickhun yang saling berpandangan di belakangnya.

.

.

"Permisi." Eunhyuk mengetuk pintu ruang guru itu pelan dan membukanya. Ia menyembulkan kepalanya dan memandang sekelilingnya.

"Masuk saja Eunhyuk."

"Ye Saem." Eunhyuk masuk dan sedikit membungkuk ke arah guru-guru yang berada di sana.

"Apa di rumahmu tidak ada siapa-siapa hingga adikmu menyusul kemari?"

"Apa?" Guru Kang menunjuk ke sudut ruangan yang dipenuhi guru-guru wanita yang tengah mengerubungi sesuatu seperti lebah.

"Adikmu menyusulmu, cepat temui dia."

"Ba-baik." Dalam hati ia berfikir, sejak kapan dia punya adik? Dia anak tunggal. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju kerumunan guru-guru perempuan itu.

"Kyaa kau manis sekali nak."

"Kau tampan juga di usia mudamu."

"Kyaa… boleh kubawa pulang?" Eunhyuk makin mengerutkan keningnya mendengar kalimat terakhir itu. Sebenarnya siapa sih?

"Permisi Saem," ucap Eunhyuk sopan pada guru-gurunya itu. Mereka langsung memberi jalan pada Eunhyuk.

"Ah Hyukie hyung~ Bogoshipeo~" Mata Eunhyuk membulat begitu melihat bocah yang tadi pagi ia temui sekarang berada di hadapannya tengah berlari dan melompat kepelukannya.

Apa-apaan ini?!

Mau tak mau Eunhyuk membalas pelukan bocah brunette itu karena banyak pasang mata yang melihat mereka.

"Hyukie hyung akhirnya aku menemukanmu hehe…" bocah itu kini tengah mendusal-dusalkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Eunhyuk, membuatnya geli.

"Eunhyuk, dia adikmu? Setauku kau itu anak tunggal." Eunhyuk tersenyum canggung. Bagaimana menjelaskannya? Ia juga tidak tau siapa bocah menjengkelkan dipelukannya ini. Haruskah ia mengatakannya dengan jujur? Tidak! Itu sangat menggelikan.

"Err…dia ini, a-adik sepupuku. Iya, adik sepupuku hehehe…" para guru itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kenapa dia bisa ke sini? Itu berbahaya bagi anak seusianya." Benar, hal itu juga yang ada di benak Eunhyuk saat ini. Ia melepas pelukannya dan memegang bahu bocah itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" bocah itu terkekeh manis, membuat wajah Eunhyuk merona. Kalau dilihat-lihat bocah itu menggemaskan juga.

"Aku mencarimu hyungie~"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk pulang bersamamu hehe…"

Huh? Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung.

Cup!

Dengan santainya bocah itu mengecup pipi kanan Eunhyuk. Membuat Eunhyuk terperangah.

"Kau imut hyungie~" para guru perempuan di sana menjerit heboh karena menganggap perbuatan bocah itu barusan sangat menggemaskan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Eunhyuk berusaha menahan suaranya agar tak berteriak di hadapan gurunya itu.

"Tidak ada, ayo pulang Hyungie~"

"Aku masih harus sekolah. Pulang sendiri sana." Dan jangan menggangguku lagi, tambahnya dalam hati. Ia membuang muka, merasa sangat jengkel dengan tingkah bocah ini.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu pulang." Apa katanya? Apa Eunhyuk tak salah dengar? Ingin sekali Eunhyuk memaki bocah itu agar pulang ke rumahnya sendiri dan menyuruhnya menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari hidup damainya.

"Sudahlah Eunhyuk, biar kami yang menjaganya sampai kau pulang nanti. Kami tak keberatan," ujar salah satu guru itu kalem.

"Ta-tapi saem-"

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah sana kalau kau mau istirahat. Tenang saja, kami akan menjaganya untukmu." Eunhyuk kehabisan kata-kata. Jadi, setelah pulang sekolah ia masih harus berurusan dengan bocah tengik ini? Tidak!

"Hyungie, kalau mau istirahat, istirahat saja tapi jangan lupa sepulang sekolah kembali ke sini untuk menjemputku. Ok?"

Tidak akan! Aku tidak sudi menjemputmu lagi! Eunhyuk berteriak dalam hati. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan dan mau tak mau mengangguk pasrah.

"Selamat beristirahat hyungie~" bocah itu mengusap-ngusap surai blonde Eunhyuk dan terkekeh manis. Eunhyuk menggeram pelan dan berdiri.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi Saem. To-tolong titip adikku,"ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat tidak ikhlas. Guru-guru di sana mengangguk dan siswa manis itu segera berlalu dari ruangan.

Saat sampai di depan pintu ruang guru dan menutupnya, ia berjongkok dan mengusak surai blondenya gusar.

"Aish kenapa aku harus berurusan dengan bocah aneh itu?"

.

Eunhyuk menatap bocah yang saat ini tengah ia gandeng dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Saat ini mereka tengah di perjalanan menuju flat Eunhyuk. Ya, setelah berperang batin antara menjemput atau meninggalkan bocah tampan itu akhirnya Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk menjemput sekalian mengantar ia pulang. Ia tidak mau dikira kakak yang jahat yang tega meninggalkan adik sepupunya di sekolah. Guru-guru juga pasti akan mengomelinya. Aish.

"Hei bocah, kenapa kamu tidak pulang ke rumahmu saja sih?" bocah itu tersenyum kekanakan dan menggoyang-goyangkan tangan mereka yang masih bertaut.

"Namaku Lee Donghae, hyungie~ bukan bocah."

"Terserah. Jawab pertanyaanku." Donghae menarik-narik tangan Eunhyuk untuk merunduk. Eunhyuk menurut dan berjongkok agar tinggi mereka sejajar.

"Hyungie cantik, rumahku sangatttttt jauhhhhh. Sekarang aku tidak bisa pulang untuk beberapa waktu."

"Huh?" Donghae yang gemas dengan wajah bingung Eunhyuk yang sangat imut mencubit pipi chubby itu dan mengelusnya. Betapa halusnya kulit yang sedang disentuhnya ini.

"Hyukie hyung~ aku menginap di rumah hyung ya sampai ada yang menjemputku?" Eunhyuk ingin langsung menolak tapi ia urungkan saat melihat puppy eyes yang diluncurkan bocah bernama Donghae ini untuknya. Kasihan juga kalau anak ini berkeliaran di jalan yang tidak aman. Akhirnya ia menghela nafas dan mengangguk pelan.

"Yeayy~ Hyukie memang baik."

Cup!

"Ya! Kenapa kau ini suka mencium orang sembarangan huh?!" Eunhyuk mengelus pipinya yang baru saja mendapat serangan itu dengan wajah merona.

"Aku terbiasa mencium saat senang," jawab Donghae kalem.

"Dan aku tidak terbiasa dicium orang asing walau anak kecil sekalipun." Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya dan membuang muka. Anak ini memang aneh. Donghae tertawa dan kembali menggandeng tangan lelaki manis itu.

"Ayo cepat hyungie."

"Iya-iya."

.

.

"Duh di mana ya baju itu? Perasaan aku masih menyimpan baju anak-anak di lemari ini." Eunhyuk tampak menggerutu di depan lemari pakaian yang terbuka. Ia mengacak-acak lemari itu untuk menemukan pakaian yang pas untuk Donghae yang saat ini tengah duduk manis memperhatikannya di tempat tidur. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya dan tersenyum mendengar gerutuan yang keluar dari mulut si cantik itu.

"Nah ini dia!" Eunhyuk tampak bahagia begitu menemukan beberapa potong pakaian anak-anak kepunyaan keponakannya yang sering menginap di tempatnya. Ia berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Donghae.

"Ini bajumu, mandi sana ini sudah sore."

"Temani aku hyungie~" pintanya dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Apa?"

"Aku terbiasa mandi dengan orang lain," dustanya. Eunhyuk tampak berpikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk. Toh bocah itu anak-anak. Mungkin ia belum bisa mandi sendiri.

"Baiklah ayo."

'Yes!' batin Donghae girang. 'Baby, aku akan melihat tubuh mulus mu khukhukhu….'

.

"Kenapa daritadi kau cemberut terus?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang saat ini tengah membuatkan makan malam untuk mereka. Donghae tengah menonton anime di ruang tengah dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Tidak apa-apa." Donghae kembali memasang wajah kusut. Bagaimana tidak, sampai sebelum mandi tadi ia sangat gembira bahkan hampir melompat, tapi kebahagiannya hancur saat mereka di dalam kamar mandi.

"Hyungie kenapa masih memakai celana dan kaus dalam?" Donghae mengernyit melihat tampilan Eunhyuk saat ini. Bukankah mereka mau mandi? Kenapa masih menggunakan pakaian?

"Kenapa memangnya? Aku akan memandikanmu dulu baru setelahnya aku mandi." Donghae terngaga di tempat. Apa? Berarti ia tidak bisa melihat tubuh mulus Eunhyuk? Great!

.

"Makanan siap~ maaf aku hanya membuat ini. Aku belum belanja bahan masakan." Donghae menatap makanan yang ditata di meja makan itu dengan pandangan lapar. Baunya harum, membuat perut kosongnya makin meronta minta diisi. Ia mengambil sendok dan mulai menyuapkan makanan itu ke mulutnya.

"Selamat makan~"

"Apa ini? Enak sekali." Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengar pujian Donghae terhadap masakannya.

"Ini namanya nasi omelet. Lain kali akan kubuatkan yang lebih enak lagi kalau sudah berbelanja." Donghae balas tersenyum.

"Kau calon istri yang cocok untukku."

"Apa?" Eunhyuk tidak begitu jelas mendengar perkataan Donghae karena ia hanya bergumam.

"Masakanmu enak, aku jadi ingin tambah lagi."

"Sini piringmu, kebetulan tadi aku masak sedikit banyak." Ingin sekali Donghae memeluk lelaki imut di hadapannya ini karena menunjukkan senyum yang begitu mempesona.

.

.

"Aku mengantuk, kau mau tidur juga Donghae?" Donghae melihat Eunhyuk yang tengah menguap dan mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangan seperti kucing. Lelaki berambut blonde itu tampak mengenakan pakaian bercorak stoberi yang begitu cocok untuknya.

"Ini baru jam delapan kurang 15. Hyukie hyung lelah ya?" Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Baiklah ayo tidur, aku juga lelah." Eunhyuk berjalan menuju kamarnya dan meletakkan satu bantal di samping sisi tempat tidurnya.

"Aku Cuma punya satu kamar. Kau tidak keberatan tidur denganku?" Donghae menggeleng cepat dan segera naik ke tempat tidur yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu. Ia merebahkan dirinya di samping Eunhyuk yang sudah berbaring menyamping menghadapnya. Ia mengambil selimut yang berada di kaki mereka dan menyelimuti Eunhyuk yang sudah tertidur. Tampaknya ia benar-benar lelah.

"Hyungie~"

"Hm?" jawab Eunhyuk pelan seperti gumaman.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini, aku senang."

"Sama-sama." Eunhyuk sedikit membuka matanya dan tersenyum. Ia memeluk Donghae dan kembali ke dalam buaian mimpi.

Donghae tersenyum dan membalas pelukan hangat itu.

"Mimpi indah Hyukie sayang," bisiknya pelan sebelum menutup matanya.

.

Eunhyuk menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya. Ia merasa sesak dan sulit bergerak.

"Nghh, sesak," lirihnya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan terbelalak.

Kini, dihadapannya ada tubuh seorang lelaki dewasa yang mendekapnya erat. Tangan kiri lelaki itu mendekap erat pinggang Eunhyuk dan tangan kanannya ia gunakan sebagai bantalan kepala Eunhyuk sekaligus mendekap kepala itu. Wajah Eunhyuk memerah hebat, apalagi tubuh atas pria ini tidak terbungkus pakaian. Sehingga otot-otot lengan dan dada bidang itu terlihat jelas.

Eunhyuk melepas paksa pelukan itu dan segera berlari menjauh. Lelaki itu tampak menggeliat karena terganggu pergerakan Eunhyuk. Ia mengerjap pelan sebelum terduduk di atas tempat tidur itu. Hazelnya tertuju pada Eunhyuk yang berdiri merapat di dinding dengan wajah pucat.

"Hyukie kau kenapa?" bisa Eunhyuk rasakan tubuhnya meremang begitu mendengar suara berat yang seksi itu. Ia menatap takut pada lelaki yang tengah berdiri mencoba mendekatinya. Matanya kembali membelalak begitu selimut yang menyelubungi lelaki itu terjatuh. Menampilkan tubuh polos tanpa sehelai benangpun.

"Ka-kau siapa?" Donghae mengerutkan kening mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Aku Donghae, memang siapa lagi?" Donghae tersentak begitu menyadari perubahan tubuhnya. Ia sudah kembali menjadi Donghae yang dewasa. Pantas saja Eunhyuk terlihat terkejut dan takut seperti itu. Ucapan ayahnya kembali menggema di telinganya.

"Kau akan kembali dewasa saat malam hari tiba. Tepatnya pada pukul 8 malam. Saat pagi tiba kau kembali menjadi anak-anak."

Donghae paham sekarang. Ia melihat Eunhyuk yang tengah meringkuk dengan pandangan takut juga merona ke arahnya. Ia menyeringai.

"Kau mana mungkin Donghae. Donghae itu anak-anak. Kau ke manakan Donghae?!" jeritnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Donghae yang mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku Donghae, Hyukie sayang."

"Ugh bi-bisakah kau memakai selimut itu dulu," pinta Eunhyuk dengan wajah merah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia memalingkan wajahnya selain ke arah lelaki itu.

"Bukankah aku seksi?" Donghae terkekeh melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang sangat menggemaskan. Merasa puas melihat wajah indah itu makin merona ia memutuskan mengambil selimut dan melilitkan di pinggangnya. Ia kembali mendekati Eunhyuk.

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya sekali lagi dengan wajah yang hampir menangis.

Ugghh… betapa imutnya Eunhyuk saat ini, membuat hasrat Donghae bergelora.

"Sudah kubilang aku ini Donghae, hyukie hyung~"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau bisa menjadi besar seperti ini?" Donghae berdiri di hadapan Eunhyuk. Ia mengangkat dagu itu lembut dan memandang manik indah di depannya dengan intens.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan kalau aku sedang menjalani hukuman. Ini salah satu hukumanku."

"Hukuman? Kau ini sebenarnya siapa?" Donghae mendekap Eunhyuk erat dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Sebenarnya aku ini dewa. Nama asliku Aiden. Salam kenal, Eunhyukie baby~" Eunhyuk tersentak dan mendongak ke arah Donghae yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Dewa?" Donghae mengangguk dan mengendus pipi Eunhyuk dengan gemas.

"Ne. mohon bantuannya Eunhyukie, mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal di rumahmu."

Apa?! Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Pagi tadi kehidupannya masih berjalan normal, tetapi kenapa sekarang malah kacau begini. Hiks… Eunhyuk jadi ingin menangis.

"Hey baby jangan menangis. Ayo kita tidur lagi, ini masih tengah malam."

"Tidakkkkkk!"

.

To Be Continued

.

Tadinya gak mau bikin begini tapi entah kenapa pas diketik jadi melenceng jauh dari perkiraan awal.

Okeh, ini Cuma twoshoot. Jadi chapter depan udah end.

Doakan saja Laptop yang lagi saya pake ini gak dipinta sama yang punya, jadi saya bisa cepet-cepet ngetik dipinta… entah kapan updatenya :v #dibantai

Ini aneh ya? Ide ini melintas pas saya lagi ngisi waktu senggang dengan baca macam-macam komik.

Silahkan di review. Semakin banyak review, semakin cepat saya update muahahaha~

Yang nungguin ff "Syndrome" sabar ya, lagi proses kok :3

Okeh, segini aja cuap-cuapnya.

Bye~

Jangan lupa review loh #bawagolok :v


	2. Chapter 2

Magic

By: Kei Tsukiyomi

.

^-^v

Author's Note: Maaf bila endingnya tidak memuaskan dan alurnya yang terlalu cepat. Bagi yang Tanya ini hurt apa gak, jawabannya gak. Tenang aja, ff saya mah gak ribet :v

Warning: AU, OOC, Typos, BL, Mesum Hae(?), Innocent Hyuk, dll DLDR!

Pair: Haehyuk or AiHyuk? :v :v

Disclaimer: Not Mine but Eunhyuk is Mine! #dibakar

Rate: T+

.

.

Eunhyuk masih terdiam di hadapan lelaki yang mengaku sebagai dewa itu dengan airmata yang menggenang.

Hiks, kenapa hidupnya yang damai bisa berubah drastis dalam waktu singkat? Ia masih tak percaya bahwa lelaki di hadapannya adalah seorang dewa.

Apa dia punya dosa yang besar di masa lalu sehingga sekarang berada di situasi ini?

"Hey baby jangan menangis." Eunhyuk mematung saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah tengah menghapus jejak airmata di pipinya.

Slurp!

"Gyaa! Kenapa kau menjilat wajahku?!" dengan keras ia mendorong tubuh lelaki di hadapannya dan melompat menjauh. Wajahnya merona.

"Aku hanya ingin menghapus airmatamu." Ia mengangkat bahunya santai dan kembali melangkah mendekati pemuda imut yang tengah memasang wajah ketakutan yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Jangan mendekat! Kau ini sebenarnya siapa? Uhh menjauh sanaaa~" Donghae terkekeh mendengar nada merajuk itu. Bisa ia lihat Eunhyuk tengah mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya-menyuruhnya pergi-.

"Sudah kubilang kan kalau aku ini dewa, perlu bukti, baby?"

"Ungg jangan panggil aku baby!"

"Kenapa? Kau babyku mulai sekarang. Kau milikku." Eunhyuk merona melihat seringai yang tersemat di wajah tampan itu. Apa-apaan lelaki itu, seenaknya mengklaim Eunhyuk sebagai miliknya.

"Aku bukan milikmu!"

"Oh kau milikku dan itu sudah mutlak. Dan baby, kau mau melihat bukti kalau aku ini dewa kan?"

Donghae mundur perlahan, menyisakan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh dari Eunhyuk. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menutup matanya. Eunhyuk menoleh begitu jendela kamarnya terbuka sendiri, membuat semilir angin malam masuk menerpa tubuhnya dan membuat helai rambutnya bergelombang pelan. Ia kembali menatap Donghae yang menutup matanya. Ia terkejut begitu melihat sesuatu tumbuh di punggung Donghae. Sedikit demi sedikit hingga melebar dan terbentang di hadapannya. Sayap. Itu sepasang sayap putih kebiruan yang sangat indah. Sayap itu terlihat kuat, kokoh dan lembut disaat yang bersamaan. Eunhyuk terpesona. Ia merasa takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

Dengan perlahan Donghae mulai membuka matanya dan menatap langsung manik Eunhyuk yang juga tengah melihatnya. Ia tersenyum lembut. Ia gerakan sayapnya melingkupi Eunhyuk dan mendorongnya perlahan ke arahnya. Manik Eunhyuk masih terkunci pada hazel itu sementara tubuhnya maju karena dorongan sayap memukau itu. Donghae merentangkan tangannya dan meraih Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya. Ia tenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Eunhyuk dan membauinya.

"Sekarang kau percaya?" Eunhyuk mengeratkan tangannya yang berada dipunggung telanjang Donghae begitu mendengar suara berat yang menerpa telinganya yang sensitive. Ia mengangguk pelan dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang yang hangat itu. Bisa ia rasakan Donghae tengah menelusurkan bibirnya di leher dan pundaknya yang terbuka karena sebelumnya bajunya telah ditarik hingga pundaknya terlihat jelas. Ia mengerang.

"Ha-hae~"

"Kau wangi baby, aku suka."

"Hae, sudahh~" Donghae terkekeh dan mau tak mau merenggangkan pelukannya walau tak rela. Ia mencium pipi kenyal Eunhyuk kilat dan menjilatnya. Ia tertawa sewaktu Eunhyuk berteriak dan mendorong tubuhnya.

Entahlah, ia tak mengerti. Walau ia terkenal jahil dan suka menggoda tapi ia tak pernah berbuat seperti apa yang dilakukannya pada Eunhyuk. Ia bisa merasakan hasratnya meluap-luap di hadapan pemuda imut ini. Ia juga merasakan perasaan hangat di hatinya saat Eunhyuk ada bersamanya. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia rasakan pada siapapun sebelumnya. Ia tersenyum hangat pada Eunhyuk dan mengelus surai blonde itu sayang. Ya, ia tidak bodoh, ia tau apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Cinta. Ia jatuh cinta pada Eunhyuk saat pandangan pertama dan perasaan itu terus tumbuh hingga tahap ia ingin memilikinya untuknya sendiri.

Eunhyuk mengerjap imut saat Donghae mengelus kepalanya. Ia masih tak habis pikir kenapa dewa seperti Donghae bisa ada di rumahnya. Sebenarnya ada apa?

"Hae, kalau kau dewa, kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku sedang menjalani hukuman, baby."

"Hukuman? Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat ayahku marah, jadi aku di hukum di Bumi agar aku bisa lebih dewasa lagi. Entahlah, menurutku ayahku itu berlebihan. Tapi aku tidak menyesalinya, karena ayahku kita bisa bertemu seperti ini sayang." Uh-oh wajah itu kembali merona mendengar panggilan sayang untuknya itu. Aish Donghae menyebalkan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku sayang uhh." Ia poutkan bibirnya dan menghentakkan kakinya. Merajuk eh?

"Apa, apa kau akan terus berwujud seperti ini?" Donghae mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan berdeham.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya berwujud dewasa saat malam saja. Pagi nanti aku kembali ke wujud anak-anak. Itu salah satu hukumanku. Kenapa? kau lebih suka aku yang berwujud dewasa seperti ini ya?" Donghae memasang seringainya dan mengurung Eunhyuk dengan kedua tangannya.

"Te-tentu saja tidak! Kau yang anak-anak lebih lucu. Minggir sana." Donghae tertawa senang dan memeluk erat pemuda blonde itu gemas. Ia goyang-goyangkan tubuh mereka ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Yang lucu itu kau sayang."

"Donghae lepas~"

"Tidak mau." Eunhyuk yang kesal mencubiti punggung Donghae tapi percuma, Donghae tetap memeluknya erat enggan melepaskan.

"Donghae~" Donghae menggeleng, menolak melepaskan. Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya pelan, satu yang ia tau. Donghae keras kepala.

Berada dalam dekapan hangat Donghae cukup lama membuat Eunhyuk merasa nyaman dan mengantuk. Seharian ini ia sudah lelah, ditambah lagi masalah Donghae yang baru diketahuinya ini. Kepalanya terasa penuh. Ini masih tengah malam dan ia masih mengantuk. Tanpa sadar ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Donghae dan terlelap dalam buaian mimpi. Merasakan nafas teratur di dadanya, Donghae tau kalau Eunhyuk sudah tertidur. Mengusap kepala Eunhyuk sayang, ia mengangkat Eunhyuk bridal style dan menidurkannya di tempat tidur. Donghae tersenyum dan ikut merebahkan dirinya di sampingnya. Ia menarik Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium keningnya.

"Selamat tidur calon istriku," bisiknya pelan dan mulai terlelap.

.

^-^v

.

Pagi sudah menjelang, sinar matahari pun mulai menelusup masuk ke dalam kamar yang dihuni dua orang itu.

Eunhyuk tampak menggeliat pelan dan menarik sesuatu disampingnya untuk dipeluk. Ia mengernyit sewaktu merasakan hawa dingin berhembus di lehernya. Eunhyuk membuka matanya perlahan dan menemukan sepasang hazel yang menatapnya.

"Pagi hyungie~" Eunhyuk terlonjak kaget begitu memperoleh kesadarannya. Di hadapannya kini terpampang seorang bocah lelaki yang sangat ia kenal tengah meniup-niup lehernya. Dengan gemetar ia menunjuk ke arah bocah yang tengah tersenyum sumringah itu.

"Do-Donghae?" bocah itu mengangguk semangat.

"Tentu saja hyungie~" Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk pipinya cukup keras dan menggeleng.

"Ternyata yang semalam bukan mimpi?"

"Tentu bukan baby." Eunhyuk melotot horror ke arah Donghae yang tengah menyeringai. Ia berdiri dan secepat kilat berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

"Hyungie, ayo mandi bersama lagi~"

"Dalam mimpimu!" donghae tertawa keras saat mendengar suara bantingan pintu yang cukup kuat.

.

Pagi itu mereka lewati dengan teriakan Eunhyuk dan gema tawa Donghae karena bocah dewasa itu selalu menggoda pemuda manis itu.

.

"Hyungie mau sekolah ya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku antar ya?"

"Apa?" Eunhyuk yang tengah memasang tali sepatu sontak menoleh ke arah Donghae yang tersenyum.

"Aku mau mengantarmu Hyungie."

"Kau itu masih kecil, ma-maksudku sekarang kau berwujud anak kecil. Berbahaya bagimu." Donghae terkekeh dan mengusap rambut Eunhyuk.

"Kau lupa aku ini dewa? Tubuh anak-anak ini tak akan mempengaruhiku. Pokoknya aku akan mengantarmu. Aku tidak mau milikku kenapa-kenapa di jalan."

"Uhh, sudah kubilang aku bukan milikmu! Donghae jelek!" Eunhyuk berdiri dan merapihkan seragamnya. Donghae dengan setia menemani kemanapun Eunhyuk berjalan. Setelah mengunci pintu flatnya, ia mulai berjalan ke arah halte bus. Ia menoleh ke arah Donghae di sampingnya yang tengah memegang tangannya.

"Kau serius mau mengantarku?" Donghae mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Lagipula aku harus melakukan banyak kebaikan. Itu salah satu alasanku diturunkan ke sini." Eunhyuk mengangguk paham. Ia duduk di bangku halte yang sudah tersedia. Tak lama bus yang ditunggu sudah tiba. Eunhyuk bergegas masuk dan menuntun Donghae agar tidak jatuh. Keadaan dalam bus itu cukup penuh tapi tidak membuat sesak. Eunhyuk menggendong Donghae agar tidak terhimpit orang-orang dalam bus itu. Donghae mengecup pipi putih Eunhyuk dan mengelusnya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu Hyungie." Eunhyuk tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Aku tidak berat kan?"

"Tidak, kau bahkan sangat ringan. Sangat mengherankan." Donghae terkekeh.

"Aku menggunakan sihirku."

"Eh?"

Cup!

"Kau ini suka sekali mencium orang sembarangan." Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya dan menoleh ke arah lain selain wajah Donghae.

"Aku tidak mencium sembarangan, aku hanya mencium milikku."

"Terserah."

Pemberhentian mereka masih cukup jauh tapi kuota penumpang di bus ini semakin meningkat. Membuat mereka mau tidak mau saling berhimpitan. Donghae memicingkan matanya saat melihat gerak-gerik mencurigakan salah satu penumpang laki-laki yang memakai pakaian serba hitam dan memakai masker itu. Laki-laki itu tampak mendekati seorang wanita paruh baya yang memegang tas berwarna mencolok. Pencuri. Donghae tau laki-laki ini berniat mencuri. Ia terus memerhatikan gelagat laki-laki itu. Dengan lihai laki-laki itu menarik tas wanita paruh baya itu dan berlari tepat saat bus berhenti. Donghae menjentikkan jarinya dan seketika laki-laki itu jatuh tersungkur sebelum berhasil turun. Jeritan wanita paruh baya itu menggema saat sadar dirinya menjadi korban penjambretan, membuat suasana di bus itu menjadi riuh. Laki-laki itu segera di seret berdiri dan di serahkan ke kantor polisi yang beruntungnya tidak jauh dari posisi mereka berhenti. Eunhyuk mengeratkan pelukannya pada Donghae dan menatap takut pada kejadian barusan. Donghae menciumi wajah Eunhyuk dan menatap matanya.

"Tak usah takut hyukie, ada aku di sini." Eunhyuk menatap Donghae yang tersenyum meyakinkan kemudian mengangguk.

Bus kembali berhenti dan Eunhyuk bergegas turun karena sudah sampai tujuannya. Ia menurunkan Donghae dan kembali bergandengan tangan menuju sekolahnya yang sudah dekat.

"Yo Hyukie~" Eunhyuk menoleh begitu ada yang memeluknya dari belakang dan menemukan Nichkhun tengah tersenyum charming ke arahnya.

"Pagi Khunie," sapa Eunhyuk seraya tersenyum.

"Pagi juga Hyukie." Donghae merasa terbakar melihat pemandangan di depannya yang sangat membuat iritasi mata indahnya. Ia menarik tangan Eunhyuk agar menjauh dari lelaki yang dipanggil 'Khunie' itu.

"Eh, dia siapa Hyukie? Aku baru melihatnya." Tunjuk Nickhun pada Donghae yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Dia adik sepupuku." Ingin sekali ia menyela dan mengatakan pada lelaki Cina itu kalau ia (calon)suami EunhyukNYA. Tapi ia sadar kalau itu akan terlihat aneh dan ia pasti ditertawakan.

"Oh adik sepupumu, kenapa dia bersamamu kemari?"

"Bukan urusanmu! Jangan banyak tanya!" Eunhyuk tersenyum canggung ke arah Nickhun atas jawaban ketus dari Donghae.

"Maafkan adikku, dia sedang badmood." Nickhun mengangguk mengerti.

"Tidak apa-apa, dia masih anak-anak. Kalau begitu ayo jalan bersama Hyukie." Eunhyuk mengangguk sedangkan Donghae mendengus.

"Eunhyukie." Eunhyuk kembali menoleh begitu merasakan tangan kirinya ditarik pelan oleh seseorang.

"Kyuhyunie, ada apa?" Donghae melotot melihat lelaki jangkung berambut cokelat ikal itu dengan seenaknya memegang tangan Eunhyuk. Ternyata banyak juga lelaki yang mengincar Eunhyuknya. Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Eunhyuk hanya miliknya!

Donghae menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang masih menggenggam erat tangan kiri Eunhyuk, membuat Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Siapa dia?" Donghae memberikan deathglare terbaiknya pada Kyuhyun.

"Dia adik sepupuku."

"Oh. Ayo jalan Hyukie."

"Ya! Kau tak lihat tadi Eunhyuk sedang bersamaku huh?" Kyuhyun memandang datar pada Nickhun yang tengah bersedekap di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak lihat."

"Yak! Kau ini!"

"Hyukie ayo jalan, tinggalkan saja mereka." Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk menjauh dari dua lelaki yang masih berdebat itu.

"Eh tapi-"

Kata-kata Eunhyuk tertahan saat melihat pandangan tajam Donghae padanya. Begitu mengintimidasi dan menusuk. Ia menelan ludahnya gugup. Donghae menarik Eunhyuk agar berjongkok di hadapannya. Dengan posesif ia memegang leher Eunhyuk dengan satu tangannya dan berbisik dengan suara berat.

"Kau milikku Eunhyuk. Tak akan kubiarkan siapapun mendekatimu. .milikku." Eunhyuk terbelalak saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Donghae menciumnya, tepat di bibir. Menjilat bibir itu sebentar kemudian melepaskan pangutan itu. Ia kembali menarik tangan Eunhyuk yang masih membeku.

"Ayo jalan hyungie~" Eunhyuk tersentak dan mengikuti kemana Donghae menariknya.

'Oh Tuhan, kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar?'

.

"Bagaimana perkembangan Aiden?" seorang dewa yang berdiri di depan pimpinan dewa itu membungkuk sebentar dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Sejauh ini tuan Aiden baik-baik saja, ia juga menunjukkan perkembangan positif dengan membantu menangani tindak kriminalitas dalam tahap sedang." Kangin mengangguk paham dan menghembuskan nafas lega. Akhirnya anaknya yang sering berbuat onar itu mulai berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Mungkin kalau seperti ini terus dia bisa secepatnya kembali ke kerajaan ini. Dalam hati sebenarnya Kangin juga tidak mau menghukum anaknya dengan cara seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Segala macam hukuman sudah dilalui Aiden tapi sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Pada akhirnya ia akan kembali berulah.

"Dengan siapa Aiden tinggal sekarang, Kibum?" Kibum-dewa yang berdiri di hadapan Kangin kembali tersenyum. Kali ini ia tersenyum misterius. Membuat Kangin mengernyit.

"Aiden tinggal bersama pemuda SMA yang bertampang manis. Sebenarnya ini hanya pemikiranku, tapi setelah 2 hari ini aku mengamatinya, ku rasa Aiden mulai berubah semenjak bertemu Pemuda SMA itu." Kangin memperhatikan Kibum yang tengah menaruh tangannya di dagu-pose berpikir-.

"Kau yakin?" Kibum mengangguk dan kembali berseringai.

"Ku rasa Aiden sudah menemukan kekasih hatinya." Kibum mengulurkan tangan dan membuka telapak tangannya. Sebuah sinar muncul dan membentuk persegi. Menampilkan siluet gambar seseorang.

"Inilah pemuda SMA itu, namanya Lee Eunhyuk. Umur 17 tahun, periang, baik hati, cukup pintar dan yang terpenting, ia masih single." Kangin mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Kibum aneh saat mendengar penjelasan terakhir dari dewa yang mempunyai killer smile itu. Apa hubungannya? Kibum terkekeh, mengerti arti pandangan itu.

"Ya setidaknya Aiden menyukai seseorang yang masih sendiri." Kangin menghiraukan ucapan itu dan kembali mengamati wajah Lee Eunhyuk yang terpampang di depannya dengan teliti.

"Sepertinya anda menyadarinya tuan," ucap Kibum yang melihat tatapan intens dari Kangin yang tengah menatap wajah Eunhyuk serius. Kangin menoleh dan ikut tersenyum penuh makna.

"Ya aku menyadarinya. Ku rasa ia cocok untuk Aiden." Mereka berdua berbagi senyum misterius yang hanya mereka yang paham.

"Lee Eunhyuk."

.

.

Donghae tengah berbaring di atas tumpukan dedanunan di taman yang cukup teduh. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menyilangkan tangan untuk alas kepalanya. Ia menghembuskan nafas kasar dan terduduk. Ia habis berkeliling kota ini untuk membantu manusia-manusia yang membutuhkan pertolongan. Bagaimanapun ia harus menjalankan hukumannya. Sebenarnya moodnya cukup bagus pagi ini tapi berkat kehadiran 2 orang lelaki yang seenaknya menyentuh EunhyukNYA itu menghancurkan moodnya dalam sekejap. Apalagi saat melihat Eunhyuk yang terlihat biasa saja saat mereka menyentuhnya, membuatnya menggeram marah. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, Eunhyuk itu miliknya. Hanya dia yang boleh menyentuhnya!

Donghae mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kenapa ia menjadi over posesif seperti ini? Ia tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia yang dulu adalah pribadi yang cuek terhadap lingkungan dan masyarakat. Ia tak pernah ambil peduli pada siapapun. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia seperti ini? Perasaan ingin memiliki ini begitu kuat, rasa amarah yang besar selalu muncul saat melihat Eunhyuk bersama yang lain. Ia tidak mau Eunhyuk berbagi perhatian, ia tidak mau Eunhyuk berdekatan dengan yang lain. Ia ingin memiliki Eunhyuk untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin menyimpan Eunhyuk untuknya sendiri. Menculiknya dan membawa ia pergi ke tempat yang hanya ia yang tau. Nafas Donghae mulai memburu, matanya mengkilat tajam.

"Kau hanya milikku Lee Eunhyuk. Akan kupastikan kau akan menjadi pasangan hidupku," ikrarnya dengan suara berat.

.

Eunhyuk yang tengah merapihkan alat-alat tulisnya sontak bergidik dan mengusap tengkuknya gelisah saat angin semilir berhembus menerpanya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang untuk alasan yang tak diketahuinya. Entah kenapa ia langsung kepikiran tentang Donghae. Apa ada hubungannya?

"Hyukie kau kenapa?" Eunhyuk menoleh dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang tengah memperhatikannya. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hari ini jadi kerja kelompok di rumahku?" Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengacak rambut blonde Eunhyuk sayang. Ia menunjuk ke arah belakang tempat teman-temannya berkumpul. Nichkhun, Minho, dan Sooyoung tersenyum pada Eunhyuk.

"Tentu saja, mereka juga sudah siap. Tidak merepotkan kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kalau begitu ayo pergi." Setelah semua siap mereka pun bergegas ke rumah Eunhyuk untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang diberi oleh Kang seonsaengnim. Berhubung hanya rumah Eunhyuk yang jaraknya terdekat dan tidak ada oranglain yang menempatinya, mereka memutuskan mengerjakannya di sana. Eunhyuk juga tidak keberatan, menurutnya semakin ramai semakin menyenangkan.

Oh, sepertinya ia melupakan keberadaan Donghae di rumahnya. Sepertinya ia juga lupa kalau Donghae sudah memberikan peringatan padanya kalau ia tidak suka dengan keberadaan teman lelaki Eunhyuk yang sangat mengganggu itu menurutnya. Apa yang akan terjadi nanti?

.

.

Mereka sudah berada di depan pintu Eunhyuk bersiap untuk masuk.

Cklek!

"Hyukie baby kau sudah pul- KAU?! KAU JUGA! UNTUK APA KALIAN DI SINI?!" Donghae yang mendengar suara pintu dibuka segera berlari untuk memeluk Eunhyuk tetapi begitu melihat keberadaan 2 hama yang berada di belakang Eunhyuk sontak membuatnya kaget dan marah. Mau apa mereka ini! Berani sekali mereka datang ke rumah ini.

Kyuhyun dan Nichkhun mengernyit melihat Donghae yang berteriak dan menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah mereka secara bergantian. Ada apa dengan bocah tidak sopan ini?

Eunhyuk menggigit bibirnya dan memandang Donghae gelisah. Ia lupa kalau Donghae masih tinggal di rumahnya. Semoga Donghae tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh. Eunhyuk ingat kalau Donghae tidak suka dengan Kyuhyun dan Nichkhun, tapi ia tidak tau apa alasannya.

"Kami di sini untuk kerja kelompok, adik kecil," ucap Kyuhyun dan mengacak rambut brunette Donghae dan terkekeh. Donghae menampik tangan itu kasar dan memandangnya tajam.

"Jangan menyentuhku dasar tidak sopan! Sayang sekali sekarang aku kembali berwujud anak-anak, kalau tidak kau umph." Eunhyuk membekap mulut Donghae dan tertawa canggung ke arah teman-temannya yang menatap Donghae aneh.

"Hehehe… jangan dengarkan adikku. Maaf dia tidak sopan. Silahkan masuk." Eunhyuk mundur perlahan memberikan jalan untuk mereka masuk dengan Donghae yang terus meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Eunhyuk hampir menjerit saat merasakan Donghae menjilati tangannya. Melepaskan bekapannya, Eunhyuk menatap Donghae tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" jeritnya tertahan, tidak mau ucapannya terdengar oleh teman-temannya yang sudah duduk di ruang tamu itu.

"Melepaskan tanganmu. Sekarang jawab aku, kenapa mereka bisa di sini huh?"

"Kan sudah dibilang, kami mau mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Hanya itu." Donghae menatapnya tajam sedangkan Eunhyuk mengembungkan pipinya imut. Ia menghela nafas dan menarik Eunhyuk agar sejajar dengannya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan 2 lelaki itu aku tidak suka," bisiknya tajam.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau milikku, aku tidak mau milikku disentuh lelaki lain."

"Aku bukan milikmu. Dasar aneh." Eunhyuk menghentakkan kakinya dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang mengacak rambutnya gusar. Di lihatnya kedua lelaki itu menatap Eunhyuknya penuh arti. Eunhyuk sadar atau tidak sih kalau kedua lelaki itu mnyimpan perasaan padanya. Sekali lihat juga langsung tau. Ia menyeringai.

"Kau fikir aku akan tinggal diam." Donghae mengangkat telunjuknya ke arah Kyuhyun dan Nichkhun, bersiap mengerjai mereka dengan sihirnya.

Sesaat ia berhenti dan termenung melihat Eunhyuk. Ia menghela nafas kasar.

"Ah sudahlah, itu kan namanya kekanakkan. Aku harus dewasa." Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya begitu melihat Donghae terdiam di depan pintu. Ada apa dengan anak itu?

"Hyukie, adikmu kenapa?" Eunhyuk menggeleng ke arah Nickhun tanda tak tau.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Lee Donghae."

"Donghae-ah kenapa di sana, ayo sini." Nickhun melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Donghae mendekat. Donghae memandang tajam mereka dan mulai mendekat. Eunhyuk terkejut sewaktu dengan santainya bocah itu duduk di pangkuannya.

"Wah Hyukie, adikmu ini brother complex akut ternyata," ucap Sooyoung seraya terkekeh melihat tingkah laku bocah yang menarik itu.

"Huh?"

"Hei dik, kau sangat sayang kakakmu ini ya?" Donghae tersenyum lebar dan memeluk leher Eunhyuk erat dan mengendusinya.

"Tentu saja noona. Aku sayanggg Hyukie hyung. Dia milikku." Eunhyuk mendengus, Sooyoung tertawa, Kyuhyun dan Nickhun hanya menatap tidak suka dengan tingkah laku bocah itu.

"Ayo turun, aku tidak bisa mengerjakan tugasku kalau kau duduk di sini." Eunhyuk cemberut dan mencubit-cubit pelan badan Donghae.

"Tidak mau."

"Donghae~"

"Baik-baik." Donghae duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk dan memperhatikan dengan intens apa saja yang dilakukannya. Sekaligus mencegah kedua lelaki itu kalau-kalau mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

.

Kerja kelompok itu telah berakhir dengan banyak kekacaun yang terjadi karena Donghae. Tugas mereka memang selesai, tapi butuh perjuangan ekstra karena Donghae selalu mengganggu kalau Kyuhyun atau Nickhun mendekat kearah Eunhyuk. Donghae juga membatasi ruang gerak Eunhyuk, menumpahkan minuman ke baju Kyuhyun, menaburkan tepung dengan sengaja ke badan Nickhun dan masih banyak lagi yang membuat Eunhyuk pusing dan selalu meminta maaf pada kedua lelaki itu.

Mereka sudah berpamitan pulang barusan. Ia menghela nafas saat Kyuhyun berbicara padanya di depan pintu tadi.

"Sepertinya adikmu tidak menyukai kami."

"Maafkan dia ya, dia memang nakal."

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin dia mengira kalau kami akan merebutmu darinya."

"Mungkin. Sekali lagi maaf ya."

"Iya Hyukie."

Eunhyuk berbalik dan mencari keberadaan Donghae. Namun Donghae tidak ada. Kemana bocah itu?

Ia melangkah ke kamar dan menemukan bocah itu yang membelakanginya. Ia ingin memanggil Donghae untuk memarahinya tapi ia urungkan saat melihat Donghae tengah berbincang dengan seseorang. Bisa ia lihat ada benda semacam kristal berukuran medium tengah melayang di hadapan Donghae. Dengan sebuah siluet lelaki dewasa yang memantul dari sana.

"Kau sudah mulai dewasa Aiden."

"Tentu saja, ayah." Ayah? Eunhyuk terkejut mengetahui lelaki dewasa yang berwibawa itu adalah ayah Donghae. Ia makin menyembunyikan badannya agar tak terlihat. Entahlah kenapa ia bisa bersembunyi seperti ini, padahal bisa saja ia masuk.

"Mungkin kalau seperti ini terus kau bisa kembali ke sini." Donghae bersedekap dan menatap mata ayahnya.

"Aku tidak mau kembali ke sana sebelum tujuanku tercapai."

"Karena pemuda bernama Eunhyuk itu?" Eunhyuk terkejut, kenapa ayah Donghae bisa mengetahui namanya?

"Ayah sudah tau rupanya, pasti Kibum yang selama ini membuntutiku terus," ucap Donghae sambil berdecih tidak suka.

"Kau yakin dengan Eunhyuk itu? Kalau dia menjadi pasanganmu, ia akan mewarisi tahta kerajaan sihir ini dan ayah tidak akan memberikannya pada sembarang orang." Donghae menggertakan giginya geram.

"Aku yakin dengan Eunhyuk. Aku hanya mau dengannya. Hanya dengannya. Aku tidak peduli kalau ayah tidak merestui sekalipun." Eunhyuk tersipu mendengar suara tegas Donghae yang menginginkannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan rasanya senang sekali entah kenapa. Seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang menggelitiknya untuk terus tersenyum.

Kangin terkekeh mendengar ancaman Donghae.

"Tenang Aiden, aku hanya ingin meyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau kau tidak bermain-main kali ini. Dan sepertinya kau sudah bertambah dewasa karena cinta."

"Jadi ayah merestui aku dan Eunhyuk? Walau dia manusia biasa?" kangin kembali terkekeh dan menatap anaknya itu dengan serius.

"Dia bukan manusia biasa Aiden."

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak menyadarinya? Ada darah Ratreia mengalir di tubuhnya. Ia keturunan bangsa kita." Donghae masih mematung begitupun dengan Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya.

Ratreia?

"Maksud ayah?"

"Beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu di kerajaan kita, Ratreia, ada seorang dewi yang turun ke bumi untuk menjalankan tugasnya. Tapi ia bertemu seorang pemuda manusia dan jatuh cinta dengannya. Ia memutuskan ingin menikah dengan pemuda itu, tentu saja banyak pertentangan kala itu yang berlangsung sengit. Pada akhirnya dewi itu berhasil mencapai kesepakatan, ia dibolehkan menikah dengan manusia itu tapi ia harus tinggal di bumi dan tetap menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Dewi. Dan Eunhyuk salah satu keturunan dari Dewi itu. Ada darah Ratreia dalam tubuhnya. Dia juga bisa sihir sebenarnya kalau kita membangkitkan tenaga dalamnya. Dengan kata lain, ayah merestui kalian. Bagaimanapun Eunhyuk masih keturunan kerajaan ini." Donghae menatap tidak percaya pada ayahnya yang tengah tersenyum dengan santainya itu. Apa ini sungguhan? Mana ada kebetulan yang seperti ini? Ia memang merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari Eunhyuk yang membedakan ia dengan manusia lainnya. Tapi ia tak pernah berfikir sampai ke arah sana.

"Ini bukan kebetulan semata Aiden, mungkin ini memang takdirmu."

"Apa buktinya?"

"Eunhyuk selalu memakai kalung di lehernya kan? Coba perhatikan kalung itu. Ada symbol kerajaan kita yang terukir di sana. Itu adalah kalung turun-menurun." Eunhyuk langsung mengeluarkan kalungnya dan melihat dengan seksama. Di kalung itu memang terukir simbol-simbol aneh tapi indah yang tak dimengertinya. Ia fikir itu hanyalah hiasan biasa sebagai pemanis. Tapi ternyata… oh astaga. Ia masih tidak bisa mempercayainya. Ini kalung dari ibunya, tapi ibunya tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya. Eunhyuk menoleh saat mendengar Donghae berbicara.

"Akan kupastikan nanti."

"Silahkan, ingat Aiden kau masih dalam hukuman. Banyaklah berbuat kebaikan agar kau bisa kembali ke sini."

"Tentu saja ayah, aku pasti kembali dan membawa Eunhyuk sebagai istriku." Eunhyuk kembali merona mendengarnya. Donghae itu memang suka seenaknya. Ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan melangkah meninggalkan kamar itu. Saat ini kepalanya terasa penuh seakan ingin meledak. Mungkin segelas susu stroberi bisa meringankan bebannya.

Ia meminum susu stroberi dingin dan menidurkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu yang cukup lebar itu. Ia memejamkan matanya dan berusaha istirahat sebentar. Terlalu banyak hal mengejutkan hari ini.

.

.

Eunhyuk menggeliat saat merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak di wajahnya. Sesuatu yang lembut dan basah. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap dengan sayu Donghae yang tengah menciumi wajahnya dengan mata yang terpejam. Eunhyuk masih terdiam belum menyadari keadaan. Sedetik kemudian ia membulatkan matanya dan mendorong Donghae menjauh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Eunhyuk menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan segera terduduk.

"Aku ingin membangunkanmu karena sudah malam, tapi wajah manismu itu menggodaku untuk menciumnya." Donghae mengangkat bahunya santai.

"Dasar pervert." Eunhyuk melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Lama juga ia tertidur.

"Kau sudah mandi?"

"Tentu saja Hyukie. Kenapa? Kau ingin mandi denganku hum?" Eunhyuk melempar bantal kecil yang tersedia di sofa itu ke wajah Donghae yang tersenyum mesum.

"Kau itu, aish! Aku mau mandi dulu." Donghae terkekeh melihat Eunhyuk yang tengah mengucek matanya itu. Imut sekali sih dia itu.

.

Setelah selesai mandi Eunhyuk langsung bergegas ke dapur untuk membuat makan malam. Sudah jam setengah delapan saat ini. Bocah dewasa itu pasti sudah lapar. Dilihatnya Donghae yang sudah duduk manis di meja makan. Ia tersenyum dan membawa makanan yang sudah siap santap itu.

"Ini makanlah, maaf menunggu lama."

"Tidak kok. Kalau begini kau terlihat seperti istriku saja Hyukie." Eunhyuk tersedak makanan yang tengah ia santap dan menatap tajam Donghae yang tengah menyeringai itu.

"Kau itu masih bocah, yang ada aku terlihat seperti kakakmu."

"Oh sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi dewasa Hyukie baby. Lihat jam itu." Donghae menunjuk ke arah jam yang menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang 10 menit.

"10 menit lagi aku akan berubah menjadi pria dewasa yang seksi untukmu." Eunhyuk bersemu dan menundukkan kepalanya. Membuat Donghae harus menahan diri kuat-kuat agar tak langsung menyerang Eunhyuk saat ini juga.

Donghae menelusuri tubuh Eunhyuk dengan matanya. Ia tatap lekat-lekat tubuh itu. Tahukah Eunhyuk kalau ia begitu seksi di matanya. Tubuhnya ramping dengan pinggang kecil seperti perempuan, kulitnya halus dan putih mulus tanpa cacat, bulu matanya lentik dipadukan dengan single eyelid, wajahnya manis dengan gummy smile yang indah dan rambut blonde acak-acakan yang membuatnya semakin terlihat seksi. Betapa memukaunya ia. Ah, jangan lupakan baju V neck berwarna putih yang ia kenakan sekarang. Memperlihatkan leher jenjang yang indah. Donghae menyeringai.

"Kau tampak seksi sekarang ini, baby." Rona merah itu datang lagi saat mendengar suara itu, membuatnya semakin menunduk.

"A-apa sih Donghae jelek. Aku mau cuci piring dulu." Donghae terkekeh melihat Eunhyuk terburu-buru merapihkan piring-piring dan membawanya ke wastafel. Apa dia bilang tadi? Jelek? Well, sepertinya Donghae harus mengeluarkan semua pesonanya untuk Eunhyuk malam ini. Donghae mengernyit saat tubuhnya mengeluarkan sinar yang cukup membuat silau. Hanya beberapa detik dan ia bisa melihat tubuhnya sudah kembali ke wujud semula. Ia terkekeh melihat baju yang dikenakannya robek sehingga ia naked saat ini.

"Kalau Hyukie melihatku begini pasti menjerit." Donghae menjentikkan jari kanannya dan dalam sekejap ia sudah mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti tadi. Ia menyeringai dan melangkah menuju tempat Eunhyuk berada sekarang.

.

"Uhh Donghae bodoh, Donghae jelek," gerutu Eunhyuk yang saat ini tengah mencuci piring yang sebentar lagi selesai. Jantungnya masih berdebar saat ini. Eunhyuk berjengit kaget saat ada yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Ia menoleh dan kembali melebarkan bola matanya.

"Do-Donghae?"

"Yes baby. Waeyo? Terpesona padaku?" eunhyuk mengembungkan pipinya dan memalingkan muka.

"Siapa juga yang terpesona padamu. Lepaskan aku~"

"Tidak mau." Dengan iseng Donghae meniup-niup belakang leher Eunhyuk membuat pemuda blonde itu menutup mata dan mengeluarkan suara aneh.

"Donghae hentikan."

"Baik-baik." Dengan perlahan tangan Donghae menelusuri tubuh Eunhyuk dengan lembut. Dari pinggang terus ke atas dan berhenti di lehernya. Ia menggenggam kalung yang saat ini Eunhyuk kenakan dengan erat.

"Kalung ini, boleh aku lihat?" Eunhyuk membuka matanya dan melihat jemari Donghae yang memegang kalungnya. Ia kembali teringat dengan percakapan Donghae dan ayahnya bahwa ia keturunan Ratreia, kerajaan sihir Donghae. Eunhyuk mengangguk dan berbalik sehingga mereka berhadapan dengan satu tangan Donghae yang masih memeluk pinggangnya. Dengan intens Donghae memperhatikan simbol-simbol yang terukir di kalung itu. Tak salah lagi. Ini memang kalung dari Ratreia. Ia menatap manik Eunhyuk dalam.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan ini?"

"Dari ibuku. Kata ibuku kalung ini warisan nenek moyangku." Donghae tersenyum lembut dan mencium kening Eunhyuk.

"Ternyata kau memang ditakdirkan untukku, baby." Eunhyuk menggigit bibir menatap Donghae. Haruskah ia bilang kalau ia mendengar percakapannya dengan ayahnya itu. Bagaimanapun ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah di dengarnya.

"Do-Donghae, itu…"

"Ada apa baby?"

"Tadi sore aku… aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan ayahmu." Donghae sedikit melebarkan matanya kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau sudah dengar hmm. Begitulah baby, kau keturunan Ratreia. Kau sama denganku." Donghae menciumi rambut Eunhyuk yang beraroma stroberi itu. Sangat menenangkan.

"Be-benarkah? Ta-tapi selama ini aku menjalani hidup dengan biasa saja. Aku masih belum yakin Hae."

"Tak usah takut sayang. Kau memang seorang Ratreia, kalung itu bukti kuat. Hanya Ratreia yang mempunyai symbol seperti itu. Tidak ada yang lain." Eunhyuk termenung di tempatnya. Jadi, ini sungguhan? Jadi ia bukan manusia biasa pada umumnya? Kenapa ia selama ini tidak sadar akan hal itu.

Suara bel yang berbunyi menginterupsi keheningan diantara mereka. Donghae menggeram kesal. Siapa yang berani menganggu moment romantisnya dengan Eunhyuknya ini?

Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukan Donghae dengan canggung dan buru-buru bergegas ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

"Kyuhyun? Ada apa?" di depannya kini berdiri lelaki berambut cokelat ikal yang tersenyum padanya.

"Maaf mengganggumu malam-malam. Bukuku tertinggal di sini jadi aku ingin mengambilnya."

"Oh silahkan masuk." Langkah Kyuhyun berhenti saat melihat lelaki asing yang berada di belakang Eunhyuk dan memeluknya erat. Apa-apaan itu?

"Hyukie kenapa dia ada di sini hm?" Eunhyuk merona saat Donghae berucap di telinganya.

"Bukunya ketinggalan, jadi Kyuhyun mau mengambilnya. Sebentar ya Kyunie, aku ambilkan dulu bukumu." Eunhyuk segera berlari ke dalam meninggalkan dua lelaki yang saling melemparkan deathglare.

"Anda siapa?" Kyuhyun menatap tajam pada Donghae yang menyeringai ke arahnya. Ia merasa pernah melihat wajah di hadapannya ini, tapi di mana?

"Aku kekasih Eunhyukie dan calon suaminya. Perkenalkan namaku Aiden." Donghae mengulurkan tangannya mengisyaratkan berjabat tangan. Kyuhyun hanya memandang datar tangan itu.

"Calon suami? Apa tidak salah?" tanyanya mencemooh. Donghae kembali menyeringai.

"Anda tidak percaya? Silahkan tanyakan langsung pada yang bersangkutan. Jika perlu bukti, kalung yang ia kenakan saat ini adalah kalung ikatan antara kami. Sepertinya kau ada hati dengan kekasihku, bisa kau menjauh darinya? Karena aku tidak suka," ucap Donghae santai namun dengan pandangan yang menusuk. Pandangan mereka terputus saat melihat Eunhyuk berjalan ke arah mereka membawa sebuah buku yang cukup tebal. Eunhyuk tampak heran dengan suasana canggung yang tercipta diantara mereka. Apa yang mereka bicarakan?

"Kyunie ini bukumu." Eunhyuk mengulurkan buku di tangannya pada Kyuhyun yang langsung di terimanya.

"Hyukie, siapa dia?" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae yang tersenyum padanya.

"Tolong bilang padanya kalau aku kekasihmu Hyukie. Tampaknya ia tak percaya." Eunhyuk melotot pada Donghae. Apa katanya? Kekasih? Donghae ini sungguh seenaknya sekali. Ia memandang Kyuhyun dan mengigit bibir.

"Ungg, di-dia ini sebenarnya…"

"Apa benar dia kekasihmu?" desak Kyuhyun tak sabaran. Eunhyuk tampak gelisah.

"Iya." Eunhyuk tampak kaget dengan ucapan yang keluar dari bibir ranumnya. Ia melirik Donghae di sebelahnya yang tengah berdiri santai.

Kyuhyun tampak melemas mendengarnya. Sepertinya ia tidak punya kesempatan untuk menjadikan Eunhyuk kekasihnya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Hyukie, maaf mengganggu malam-malam begini. Annyeong." Dengan wajah lesu Kyuhyun segera pergi dari hadapan mereka. Eunhyuk masih menatap Donghae dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau… barusan menyihirku?" tanyanya lirih. Donghae menatapnya dalam.

"Tidak."

"Kau menyihirku agar berucap 'Ya', Donghae." Donghae menghela nafas dan memeluk Eunhyuk dengan erat.

"Baiklah aku mengaku, aku memang menyihirmu. Lagipula aku ini memang kekasihmu sekarang, ada yang salah?" Eunhyuk mencubit pinggang Donghae, membuatnya meringis.

"Siapa bilang huh?"

"Jadi kautak mau jadi kekasihku?" Eunhyuk menunduk saat ditatap sedemikian intens oleh hazel Donghae yang mempesona. Donghae mengangkat dagu Eunhyuk dan mencium bibirnya sebentar.

"Aku mencintaimu Eunhyuk. Sangat mencintaimu. Dari awal kita bertemu aku sudah merasa tertarik denganmu. Dan ternyata kau pun seorang Ratreia sepertiku. Kau adalah takdirku. Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Eunhyuk tampak terkejut.

"Menikah? Apa tidak pacaran saja dulu?" Donghae menggeleng dan menyatukan dahi mereka.

"Aku ingin ikatan yang lebih kuat. Mengikat kita selamanya."

"Ta-tapi aku masih SMA, Hae."

"Aku tidak peduli Hyukie. Yang kuinginkan adalah memilikimu seutuhnya. Apa kau mencintaiku?" Eunhyuk termenung sesaat. Ia tidak tau apa dia mencintai Donghae atau tidak. Hanya saja jantungnya selalu berdebar nyaman saat Donghae menyentuhnya atau ada di dekatnya. Ia merasa senang akan keberadaan Donghae di sisinya. Apakah itu cinta?

"Aku, aku selalu merasa berdebar di dekatmu. Aku merasa nyaman saat kau memelukku seperti ini. Apa itu cinta? Karena aku tidak pernah merasakan ini terhadap orang lain," aku Eunhyuk dengan ucapan polosnya. Donghae tersenyum lembut melihat pandangan lugu itu yang tertuju padanya. Betapa ia mencintai pemuda dipelukannya ini.

"Ya Hyukie, itu adalah cinta. Kau mencintaiku begitupun aku. Aku akan menjaga dan membahagiakanmu selamanya. Jadi, maukah kau menikah denganku?" eunhyuk menatap lekat hazel Donghae yang memancarkan ketulusan. Kening mereka masih menempel saat ini. Eunhyuk menarik nafas pelan dan tersenyum. Hatinya sudah memutuskan.

"Ya Donghae. Aku mau menikah denganmu." Donghae menggeram pelan sebelum menubrukan bibirnya dengan bibir ranum Eunhyuk. Dilumatnya dengan lembut bibir itu. Ia memejamkan matanya dan dan menarik pelan leher Eunhyuk agar lebih dekat. Eunhyuk mengerang dalam ciumannya. Ini ciuman pertamanya dan Donghae menciumnya dengan intens. Membuat Eunhyuk terlena dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Donghae. Eunhyuk merona saat Donghae menjilati bibirnya meminta akses masuk. Ia membuka bibirnya dan mengeratkan pegangannya di leher Donghae. Rasanya kakinya mulai melemas, untung saja Donghae memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin menikah denganku Hyukie?" Eunhyuk kembali mengerang saat Donghae berucap dengan bibir yang menempel di lehernya. Membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Ia mengangguk. Donghae tersenyum dan menurunkan kepalanya hingga dada Eunhyuk. Ia mengecup pelan dada yang dilapisi kaus tipis itu dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku ciumlah jantungku Hyukie." Eunhyuk tersentak.

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Percayalah padaku." Eunhyuk kembali merona sebelum menundukkan tubuhnya dan mengecup tepat di area jantung Donghae. Tubuh mereka bersinar sesaat, membuat Eunhyuk kaget. Donghae mengelus rambut blonde Eunhyuk sayang dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu tadi adalah sumpah pernikahan kita. Kau telah bersumpah untuk menikah denganku, begitupun aku. Sekarang lihat dadamu. Ada symbol sebagai lambang sumpah kita." Eunhyuk terkejut dan melihat dadanya. Benar. Ada lambang bintang dengan ukiran yang tak dimengertinya di dadanya sekarang.

"Di dadaku juga ada lambang yang serupa denganmu. Kalau kita melanggar sumpah ini, aku akan mati." Eunhyuk menatap kaget Donghae. Apa? Mati?

Eunhyuk langsung berhambur kepelukan Donghae.

"Jangan mati. Aku mencintaimu hiks…" Donghae membalas pelukan Eunhyuk tak kalah erat dan menciumi pucuk kepalanya.

"Tidak akan selama kau menikah denganku."

"Aku akan menikah denganmu. Aku tidak mau menikah dengan siapapun selain denganmu," ucap Eunhyuk dengan nada merajuk membuat Donghae tertawa senang.

"Aigo, babyku ini sangat mencintaiku ternyata. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Bagaimana kalau kita menikah besok?"

"Apa? Kau gila?!"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik baby. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin memilikimu seutuhnya."

"Donghae hentikan," ucap Eunhyuk saat Donghae mulai mengendusi lehernya. Donghae melirik jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

"Hey baby ini sudah malam. Ayo tidur." Eunhyuk ikut menoleh melihat jam. Ia mengangguk. Ia juga mengantuk saat ini.

"Baby sebentar lagi kita menikah, aku ingin melakukan 'sesuatu' padamu di kamar." Eunhyuk mundur perlahan saat melihat seringai mesum yang diperlihatkan Donghae saat ini. Itu tanda bahaya. Eunhyuk segera berbalik dan bersiap lari sebelum dengan cepat Donghae menarik pinggangnya dan menggendongnya bridal style.

"Donghae turunkan aku!" Eunhyuk meronta-ronta dalam gendongan Donghae minta dilepaskan, tapi Donghae cukup kuat mengatasi geliatan Eunhyuk. Dengan santai ia berjalan sambil bersiul.

"Tidak mau."

"Donghae~" dan pintu kamar itupun tertutup dengan teriakan histeris Eunhyuk yang minta dilepaskan dan Donghae yang terkekeh senang.

Selamat bersenang-senang Donghae.

.

.

End

Epilog

.

"Ayah aku ingin tinggal di bumi bersama Eunhyuk istriku." Donghae dan Eunhyuk tengah menghadap Kangin di kediamannya meminta izin. Ya, 2 hari yang lalu Donghae telah menikahi Eunhyuk di kerajaannya. Pesta berlangsung heboh dan meriah. Para rakyat tampak bersemangat mengetahui istri tuan muda Aiden mereka yang tampak cantik bagai bidadari. Mereka berdua tampak sangat cocok satu sama lain.

"Sudah ayah duga kau akan bilang begini." Kangin melihat tangan Donghae yang bertautan dengan Eunhyuk erat. Ia tersenyum. Well, ia merasa bahagia akhirnya Aiden mendapat pasangan hidupnya dan berkat Eunhyuk juga Donghae bisa lebih dewasa.

"Baiklah ayah izinkan, lagipula Eunhyuk pasti tidak nyaman tinggal di sini. Benarkan Eunhyuk?" Eunhyuk tampak tersenyum canggung dan bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Donghae karena malu. Ia tampak menggemaskan sekali.

"Iya ayah, bagaimanapun selama ini Eunhyuk tinggal di bumi. Aku tidak mau memaksanya tinggal di sini." Kangin mengangguk paham dan mengelus kepala menantunya itu.

"Terimakasih karena berkat kehadiran kau Aiden bisa menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik sekarang. Kau menantuku yang paling kusayang. Kau boleh tinggal di bumi tapi sesekali harus berkunjung ke sini." Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mengangguk lucu.

"Tentu saja, ayah." Donghae mencium kening Eunhyuk gemas dan mempererat genggamannya. Ia menatap Eunhyuk penuh cinta.

"Ingat Donghae, seperti kisah Dewi yang terdahulu, kau juga harus tetap menjalankan tugasmu sebagai dewa. Dan sebagai hadiah pernikahan, aku akan mencabut hukumanmu. Kau tidak akan berwujud anak kecil lagi." Donghae tersenyum senang dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja ayah dan terimakasih."

"Hiduplah berbahagia." Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling bertatapan dan melempar senyum lembut. Mereka tak menyangka pertemuan mereka akan berakhir di pernikahan seperti ini. Mereka sangat bahagia dan tak henti-hentinya berucap syukur. Donghae bersumpah akan menjaga Eunhyuk seumur hidupnya. Membuatnya selalu bahagia. Donghae mengecup punggung tangan Eunhyuk lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Eunhyuk."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Lee Donghae."

.

END

.

Kesambet apaan saya sampai buat cerita beginian :v

Keseringan baca epep yang Donghaenya mesum jadi pengen buat. Dan jadilah epep abal ini. Jangan timpukin saya kalau ini kurang greget. Buat adegan kissing aja saya gigitin bantal karena malu duluan.

Okeh, silahkan review setelah membaca ff ini. Hargailah usaha author yang udah luangin waktu dan mikirin plot dengan review.

Jujur aja, tadinya saya males lanjutin karena reviewnya kurang memuaskan. Bukannya saya gila review, saya juga tau kualitas ff saya yang begini. Tapi karena menghargai reader yang sekiranya nungguin (kalau ada) ini ff jadinya saya lanjutin.

Terimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah mengapresiasi ff ini dengan review. Saya sangat menghargai kalian. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak~ #bow

Terakhir, silahkan review :3

Silahkan tuangkan uneg-uneg kalian tentang ff ini. Seru kah? Apa abal? Hehehe…

Sekali lagi terimaksih yang sudah meluangkan waktunya dengan mereview #bow

Sampai jumpa~


End file.
